1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer device, more particularly to a computer device having a modular transmission interface that facilitates assembly of a hard disk and an optical disk drive, and to a modular transmission interface and an adaptor board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, when installing a hard disk 10 in a conventional computer device, in addition to securing the hard disk 10 on a housing 11, the hard disk 10 is connected to a motherboard 13 through a flexible ribbon cable 12, and is connected to a power supply 15 through a transmission line 14. Similarly, a flexible ribbon cable 17 is also used to connect an optical disk drive 16 to the motherboard 13.
In recent years, there is a trend toward miniaturization of electronic equipment. To meet such trend, the size of computer devices, such as the computer device of a bare computer system, has become smaller and smaller. However, with a reduction in the size of the computer device, the assembly positions of components in the computer device become closer and closer. As a result, clearances among the components become smaller than ever. On the other hand, since the connection of the flexible ribbon cables 12, 17 requires a sufficient space, the installation of the hard disk 10 and the optical disk drive 16 is getting more and more difficult, thereby rendering assembly and maintenance of the hard disk 10 and the optical disk drive 16 inconvenient and difficult.